


Off Day

by Ferith12



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Happy Ending?, Major Character Death Sort Of, glimmers of hope at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/Ferith12
Summary: Everyone has an off day.The world ends and Padme dies, but apparently the force isn't done with her.From Tumblr





	Off Day

Okay, look. Everyone has an off day.

Her whole life Padme Amidala Naberrie had put fire and passion into her every word and action. She had worked constantly and unrelentingly to bring peace, to ensure democracy. In every second she fought for justice, sometimes literally. She saw the cracks of corruption spiderwebbing through the republic and worked herself to exhaustion to mend them, then she worked harder. In every single moment of her life, Padme LIVED.

But everyone has an off day.

In a single moment, it seemed, the Galaxy went from being barely held together with blind hope and sheer determination, to falling and crashing and tumbling into utter destruction.

A wiser being, or more pessimistic one, would have seen it coming maybe. It wasn’t a surprise, in its way, not for Bail Organna, maybe, not for Mon Mothma. They had prepared for something like this, after all.

And, of course, Padme had prepared too. She had seen the cracks, the brokenness in the system, seen it, perhaps, better than anyone. And yet.

Padme was a being of burning hope. And no matter what evidence confronted her, no matter what obstacles appeared, she never truly doubted. Good would win. Always. She put her trust in the Republic, in democracy. Padme BELIEVED.

And then Democracy died, and people applauded. Padme stood and watched as the impossible happened and—

Everyone has an off-day.

Maybe the fall of the Republic would be enough to break her, and maybe it wouldn’t. Maybe if Anakin…

Anakin Skywalker was her husband. Padme Amidala was his wife. These things were true, these things were inexorable. Perhaps it was secret, perhaps it was not permissible, but in her heart she knew, she KNEW, that it was right.

Anakin Skywalker was her husband, and Anakin Skywalker fell.

But Padme did not give up on him. Because Padme Did. Not. Give. Up. She confronted him, she pleaded with him, she appealed to him to come with her, because together they BELONGED. She came to him with love in her arms and in return he nearly killed her. 

But still she was determined. Still she was certain that there was good in him. She had to be. She HAD to. She WOULD not give in. She BELIEVED. Padme liv—

Everyone. Everyone has an off-day.

Perhaps she should have kept trying. Perhaps she should have kept fighting. Perhaps she owed it to her children. Perhaps she owed it to the galaxy. And perhaps these things were worth living for, perhaps she owed it to herself. But in that moment, when all she loved had betrayed her, when all she’d lived for all her life had not died truly, but worse, had been twisted beyond recognition, in that moment, could you blame her?

Padme Amidala Naberrie lost the will to live.

Apparently, though, Padme was not allowed to have an off-day.

Padme watched over the man who had once been her husband, the shell of the man she had once loved.

She still loved him. Beyond death, beyond reason, she loved him, just as she always had.

And she knew now that beneath it all and between, there was indeed good in him, small and lost and blinking out of existence.

Padme saw and Padme loved and Padme wept.

She could not touch him, she could not feel him or speak to him or comfort him.

She was utterly powerless.

Padme Amidala could not exist without a purpose. She simply could not. And so, without knowing if it could possibly be worth anything, she watched over him and willed the good in him to remain.

In contempt of all reason and all possibility, Padme had hope for the galaxy and belief in Anakin and she did not give up. And through the years, quiet and small, the good did not die.


End file.
